Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, one or more of the example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device including an interconnection structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
An increase in the integration density of semiconductor devices has led to a reduction in the design rules of elements of semiconductor devices. As the size of semiconductor devices has been reduced, the distances between a plurality of interconnection lines and a plurality of contact plugs interposed therebetween have been gradually reduced. As a result, parasitic capacitances between adjacent conductive patterns and line resistivity may increase, thereby adversely affecting an operation speed or refresh characteristics of the semiconductor devices.